Talk:Francis Monogram
Appearances and References Is this section necessary? Doesn't Monogram appear in every episode? Is there one that I'm forgetting? Even if it's nearly every episode, wouldn't it make more sense to list the episodes he does not appear in? —Topher 01:34, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Actually, he does appear in every episode. I just figured it would be good to fill out the article. --SuperFlash101 03:24, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Uh, Toph? --SuperFlash101 22:01, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, he is in every episode. If he were not in every episode Perry the Platypus wouldn't get him mission to stop Doofensmitz and then when his machines he creates doesnt go bad, then the invention Phineas and Ferb create wont disapear. Actually he's in every episode except Isabella and the Temple of Sap. If you watch the episode, Major Monogram is nowhere to be seen, nor does Dr. Doofenshmirtz, means that this is the only episode where he does not appear in. : As of now, he hasn't appeared in 7 episodes, all of which are in season 2 or season 3, and have a not about it in his background section. So many edits, so little time. 05:00, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Major Monogram's relationship status The one thing I find weird is that in the episode Chez Platypus, MM confirms that he has a wife because he says, "tonight's date night with the wife". But in Elementary, My Dear Stacy, MM seems to flirt with Inspector Initials. Just thought I'd say. :) —Barbiene 22:38, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :First, hi, welcome to the wiki. Please sign your posts on talk pages and forums with the button on the top of the edit box that when you hover over it it says "Your signature with timestamp." Second, I'm pretty sure he was just kidding with her, or it was just harmless flirtation. The Flash {talk} 22:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Construction Haven't we finished construction? I doubt we need the template anymore, because we've already finished pretty much the whole pave, the only thing we need to do is add things as they come along, currently. --Zaggy (talk) 14:52, 24 July 2009 (UTC) No appearance I think I am right in saying that MM does not appear in the episode Phineas and Ferb Get Busted. Should this not be mentioned? (or am I wrong?) Thanks, Lwebdan 17:33, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :He actully was in Phineas and Ferb get Busted. Only it was in a dream. Phin68 talk to Phin68 17:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for that Lwebdan 17:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :: Actually he is absent in Isabella and the Temple of Sap, making it the only episode where he does not appear in. Quotations Is there a page where you can find quotes of major monogram. I want to find the episode in which he says something like; Two could discuss it between each other and more then two is just a waste of our resources. 22:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think anyone's created a list yet. Sounds like a candidate for a new project: add quotes page for each character. — RRabbit42 05:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I found the episode already (Baljeatles), nice website btw. 14:36, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::lol that was a good quote. For future searchings try searching the entire wiki and looking at the pages of the results given. felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:42, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Francis? I think that we should change this article's name back to Major Monogram. The cliptastic countdown doesn't really fit into the Phineas and Ferb universe, and I considered it a throw away joke... MIfan 10:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : The series establishes that Francis and Heinz have interacted before (Heinz calling multiple times to request Agent P come over comes to mind) and they were on the radio together to promote the soundtrack release (as opposed to just Dan and Swampy talking about it). Based on this, the Cliptastic Countdown is a valid source for the name "Francis". Our Manual of Style says character pages should go by their full name, dropping back to a professional title when the full name isn't known. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:16, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : Can we at least move it to Major fRANCIS Monogram?P+F Joey 01:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : i think i know it Hello! I think I know why Monogram and Doof work so much together (3 or 4 times to date) : Swampy Marsh and Dan Povenmire, the show's co-creators, are also their voices! Please add this if you have not done so. 13:26, November 7, 2010 (UTC) The Klimpaloon who wants YOU to know Age How we know he's less then 65(where it has been mentioned)?TAWE 11:27, March 15, 2011 (UTC) He is working, so he is less than 65.PAC Cambio y corto! 09:07, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Mrs. Monogram I am not sure if the wiki allows a list of allusions for characters. Whenever monogram mentions his wife, I think of Detective Fish's wife, Bernice, in the 1970s television show, Barney Miller. We never meet Bernice, even though we have heard all about her. This, of course, may make her more interesting than if we had met her. Buggum | (Talk) 23:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Changed daily Is it just me or is Major Monogram a direct copy of the man whose name is changed daily in the Secret Show? They both have mustaches, monobrows, secretly wear wigs, both have senior but not fully controlling positions in secret organisations, Monogram's son Monty Monogram In this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhmDt_ZhcNU&feature=player_embedded( around the 5:44 mark) Dan and Swampy mention about character's exploration in the third season and mention that Monogram has a son. Should this be added now or until his appearance. :Time to add Monogram's love of acrobatics and Monogram's father's attendance at...the Academy. Does anyone want to write this? Buggum | (Talk) 01:41, June 5, 2012 (UTC) New Picture I thought in replacing MM's picture of the page for this one. What do u think?PAC Cambio y corto! 09:09, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :I think it might be okay to replace the picture. Although, it's best to wait 'til the others add his/her own opinions. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 18:12, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :I prefer a better one with Doof in it. So many edits, so little time. 05:02, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Spelling of First Name Isn't Major Monogram's name spelled "Frances"? I know that's a female name, but that was a joke made in that episode where his name is mentioned (Cliptastic Countdown or something?). He says "It's spelled with an E, the masculine spelling." But really, this is the feminine spelling. I'm pretty sure his name is Frances Monogram. - JamesTheJames (talk) 10:05, November 8, 2018 (UTC) I just watched it again and he say it's spelt with an I, the same as the current name. For a quick check here's the transcript page. PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 10:09, November 9, 2018 (UTC)